This project is concerned with analyzing the organization and morphology of the primate striate cortex by means of correlated techniques of electron microscopy, Golgi studies, and experimental degeneration. Emphasis will be placed on the careful examination and mapping of the neuronal cell bodies and their processes in the different laminae of this cortex, their patterns of synapses and connections, and on distinguishing the number, type, size, and topographical distribution of axonal terminals present. Information of this sort on the normal striate cortex and on the cortex of experimentally deprived animals is necessary for an understanding of the role of individual cells in the architecture and functional physiology of the cortex, and will be correlated with the neurophysiological data already available through a collaboration with Drs. Hubel and Wiesel of the Department of Neurobiology.